


Innocence

by GabiShips



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A hero for abused children, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sans is a social worker, Sans is bonely, Sans-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiShips/pseuds/GabiShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Premise</span><br/>Sans-centric story set 2 years after he broke off the connection he and Frisk had. She's been in a highly abusive relationship ever since, he never really understood what it was that happened and why she was never the same.<br/>He's never been the same either. His magic boils with rage when he thinks about it. But there's nothing he can do.<br/>At least for her.<br/>He's made it his lifes purpose to protect children from other abusive relationships.<br/>Until he meets <i>her</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatUglyGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/gifts).



> SPOILERS  
> So in this story warning for a very screwed up little girl who thinks underage sexy time and violent abuse is okay and a Sans thats trying to teach her otherwise. There will be some details about what she's been through, so trigger warnings and turn away if you're not down to read that.  
> Otherwise, enjoy a story of pain, angst and some fluff!
> 
> This story was inspired by a DatUglyBoy, a fellow writer :) Hope you like it! (It will have several chapters)

His alarm went off. A skeletal fist came crashing down on the large orange rubber button, nearly crushing it from the force. One of the reasons he'd selected this particular clock was because of its sturdiness. Another was to remind him of his brother.

Sans was still close to Papyrus but ever since he'd started work as a social worker and he'd moved in with Muffet to... it wasn't 100% clear to him; he'd found ways to keep him in his everyday life.

Whenever he got really lonely he'd phone the taller skeleton brother up and relish his obnoxious voice as he went on and on about daily life with his spider lover. Sometimes he'd be too blunt or forward and Sans would attempt to teach what was alright to share with his brother and what definitely wasn't.

It was useless though. There was no way to change his brother and he wouldn't have it any other way. Papy was perfect.

And he had a job to do.

With a tremendous amount of effort he tore himself away from his warm, fluffy, comfortable bed and shuffled off to the shower.

When Frisk was rather young they'd showered together. Children were so innocent, untainted, unperturbed. That was something he strove to protect. She'd wondered at the way the water rushed over and straight through his ribcage, trickling between his joints and making odd pitter patter noises all over his surreal body. He'd been conscious of it ever since.

But she wasn't a child anymore. After she'd started fucking the goat, or rather he started fucking her, Sans had become uncharacteristically violent. More than once he'd brought that disgusting creature to the brink of death, shattering the relationship he'd developed with Toriel. He couldn't blame her. A mother will always choose her children, and that was perfectly fine.

If only it happened more often. How could materal instinct be so flawed in so many cases? He possessed more of it than some of the literal monsters he came across in his line of work.

After scrubbing his bones and rinsing them thoroughly, he finished letting the water drip out of his eyesockets and toweled himself down. Satisfied, he dressed in a pair of boxers, black dress pants, white dress shirt, vest and a deep green tie. Sliding on his dress shoes and trenchcoat, he popped on his fedora which a co worker had gifted him to 'complete the gangster look' and headed out to work.

  


He was the only monster that worked in this facility, though they were interviewing a spider monster to file away reports and such. Apparently they were wicked efficient, fast and somehow coordinated all eight of their limbs with unparalleled synchronicity. Not one human, who only had four limbs, could match their skill.

His first few years in this city he'd made a point of being friendly and conservative since humans could be amazingly cruel to monsters if given the chance. Eventually the world had warmed up to them and his immediate colleagues had certainly learned to like him. He quit working as a full time comedian and got into social services, steadily working himself up until he was a fully fledged child protector. At least thats what he called it.

Maybe it was the stress but in these past three years he'd taken up smoking. His coworkers thought it looked very cool and marvelled at how he could manipulate the smoke. Normally he'd stick to smoking through his mouth but it was a neat party trick

Now he was sipping on a cup of coffee and having lunch, a turkey sandwich that oozed ketchup. For that reason he always consumed his food with a large napkin tucked into his shirts collar.

Debbie was also consuming a sandwich, but a much less messy one. She was an extremely shy colleague, secretary to his boss. She and Sans had had a fling a couple of years back, just a casual thing between two consenting grown ups. He'd grown quite fond of her as a result, and now they were friends.

Brian joined them, a plate of microwaved ravioli in one hand and a bottle of sparkling water in the other. He had been the first person to welcome Sans to the office, and though his curiosity was incessant, and most times annoying and invasive they got along well. They also shared the same sense of justice and the belief that the world could do better. People could be better.

At least in some cases.

The three coworkers shared their meal and the odd joked every now and then. Sans was well known as the office comic, as well as someone you could trust.

  


There was a job to do. A neighbour had called 911 about the disturbing screams next door, to which the police had responded with two squad cars and a detective who had quickly transferred the case to social services after making sure both parents were behind bars and being questioned.

Sans was sitting at the kids bedside table in the municipal hospital. He was beaten up pretty bad, his stomach badly bruised though luckily it hadn't ruptured, his right eye cut up and swollen. Both eyes were black, he'd lost two teeth and his jaw had fractured, and again luckily, wasn't broken.

The hospital had donde a great job fixing him up and now he was on a steady dose of pain killers that kept him drowsy and sort of out of it. High as a kite.  _Probably for the best, the kids been through hell_ .

After Bill had recovered consciousness a bit more  _sick bastards named him after his child-beating father_ Sans started asking questions. He was careful not to push the kid too far but needed to know who had done this to him.

The kid was very compliant, giving him all the information he could remember or even process. Poor thing was only nine, there was so much he didn't understand. Sans reassured him that he'd be taken care of from now on, that he would never again be in the hands of a monster, that he'd be safe. And the kid looked happy.

It was the mother in the end. Strange case but it happened once in a while, she'd manipulated the father into holding Billy down while the kid took the full force of her rage at his fathers cheating out on him. He'd been screwing his secretary, and out of fear of the repercussions had let her abuse their little boy.

The judge gave him community service and put the mother away long enough that she'd never again hurt their sweet little boy.

At least he wasn't going into the foster system.

  


Things had ended up fine. The kid would be out of the hospital in a week or two, the father was doing his best to make Billy feel safe again. Maybe he was young enough that this wouldn't have an impact. Maybe he could grow up normal.

Everything would be fine. Sans was sure of it.

_Another day of saving lives_ . He took a swig of his whisky bottle, sighing as he took another drag of his cigarette. Sans was relaxed. He felt good about his work. Good enough that he hadn't realized how he felt about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short preview! Going to jump right into things in the next one, hope thats fine with everyone.


End file.
